


Details

by Diary



Series: Drabbles [67]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale & Crowley Friendship (Good Omens), Conversations, Drabble, Exasperated Crowley (Good Omens), Gen, Love, POV Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: Drabble. Crowley is exasperated with Aziraphale's fussy, fastidious way of helping. Complete.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Drabbles [67]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/406873
Kudos: 3





	Details

“It doesn’t have to be perfect, angel!” He’s vaguely aware it’d only be practical to not be so exasperated with the one person willing to help him, but well, he’s a demon in a rather stressful situation, and Aziraphale’s fussy fastidiousness is not helping.

“No, but what a gross anachronism it’d be for a twelve-seater-”

“It’s a bloody flying saucer! The humans aren’t going to have any idea what the proper amount of seats in any non-human vehicle even is!”

He shouldn’t have transported those creatures home.

Or at least, he shouldn’t have sent their seized saucer back with them.


End file.
